Stories (Halloween): Creepy Candy Conundrum
Your in for a treat! This story has multiple stories, featuring some evil science, scary skeletons, and much more. Dr. Stitch's Monster: Cast The Planted AKEE *Dr. Stitch *Kirby (Dressed as King Dee Dee Dee) *Fluff (Dressed as a Ghost) *Bandanna Dee (Dressed as a Banana) *Private Pepperoni (Dressed as a Mummy) *Plum *Slimey (Dressed as a Mariachia know what it is) *Sludge (Dressed as a Light-Bulb) PeaVZ108 * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Chomper * Repeater * The PopCap Gang CITRONtanker * Jenny * Galaximus JeloElducal * Jelo Elducal (dressed up as a Ghostbuster) * Energetic Rosalina (referred to as Rosalina; dressed up as a witch) * Star Butterfly (dressed up as Solar Flare) * Marco Diaz (dressed up as a karate werewolf) * Janna Ordonia (dressed up as a banana) The Tale of the Haunted AK-O-LANTERN: Cast The Planted AKEE * Kirby (Explorer) * Squirt (Relic) * Fluff (Other Explorer) * Bandanna Dee (Other Explorer) Story One: Dr. Stitch's Monster Dr. Stitch's Change Dr. Stitch: Muwahaha! I have a plan to finally scare the villagers into serving me, and take over the world! Fluff-bot: 'How? By looking at them? '''Dr. Stitch: '''Shat up! (Whacks the Fluff-Bot) ''Moments later Dr. Stitch arrives at a graveyard, and starts to dig up stuff. 'Dr. Stitch: '''FINALLY! (Pulls up a box) My Time Capsule! (Opens it up and pulls out another box) My Time Capsule Capsule! (Opens that up and pulls out a vial of green glowing goo) Now... (Pours it into a bowl of water)... I want jello... Good thing I made instant Jello goo in 6th grade! Now! (Pulls out another box from the Time Capsule) FINALLY! (Pulls out a vial of red glowing goo) Ah! Kool-aid! (Drinks it) Ahhhhh....! (Pulls out a vial of green glowing goo) MY DEAD-RISER SERUM! ''Goes back to his lab... which happens to be a castle on a hill. 'Dr. Stitch: '''Now... Plum! Hand me my Instant Jello! '''Plum: '''Yes sir... '''Dr. Stitch: '''Wait... WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! '''Plum: '''I happen to have a date tonight, which is why I'm dressed like this. ''Plum hands Dr. Stitch the "Dead-Riser Serum", and Dr. Stitch thinks it's his Instant Jello. 'Dr. Stitch: '''Thank you... now! (Drinks it) Should digest in a couple of minutes... ''Plum leaves the room to attend her date. 'Dr. Stitch: '''OOLP! GNAHH! GAHHH! AGGGHHH! (Farts) Much better! (Feels weird) No wait.... this isn't right... NO! I'm changing (Dr. Stitch's blueish body is changing to a blueish greenish body, his arm is starting to lose skin, along with side, he also seems to be covered in blood-stains) AHhrrrgh... Mooooaaaan. Patch Castle's Halloween Party '''Fluff: '''Hey Kirby! Hows it going? Your just in time for the party! (Wearing a Bald Cap over his head, and has a orange mustache) '''Kirby: '''You might wanna wear your crown OVER the costume Fluff. (Wearing a Blue Helmet, and has a Mega-buster) '''Fluff: '''Hey cool costume... how did you get the Mega-Buster? '''Kirby: '''Costume? ... OH RIGHT! Uh borrowed it from Mega-Man! Totally didn't eat him! '''Fluff: '''Spit him out, Kirby. '''Kirby: '''FINE!!! (Spits out Mega-Man) '''Mega-Man: '''Yuck... it's nasty in there... (Exits the castle) ''Kirby pulls out a King De De De crown and a beak and puts it on. '''Kirby: '''Viola! '''Fluff: '''The guests should show up soon. '''Bandanna Dee: '''YO! WHAT UP NERDS! (Wearing Banana Suit) '''Kirby: '''Hey Bandy! '''Slimey: '''I'm not a ghoooost! Hehe! (Wearing a Sombrero and a mustache) '''Sludge: '''I'm the Flash...LIGHT! (Wearing a Light-bulb like outfit) '''Kirby: '''Cool costumes '''Waddle Dee: '''You forgot me! (Wearing a blue bandanna) '''Kirby: '''But I thought you were wearing a banana suit '''Bandanna Dee: '''I am wearing my Banana Suit. '''Waddle Dee: '''It's me! Waddle Dee! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Yo wassup! (Wearing a his Mummy Hood) '''Kirby: '''Mmmmm don't remember you... but your here! Anybody else? '''Green Shadow: Hi, Kirby! (Dressed up as a reaper under a black hood) Bonk Choy: Party's started? KA-RA-TEH!!! (Dressed up as a black belt ninja) Re-Peat Moss: Trick or treat? I'll go with TRICKY! (Wears a tall magician hat and carries a stick) Chomper: So, how many sweets does this party cater? I'm mega hungry! AWOOOOO!!! (Wears a brown fur cloak and cute little cat ears like a werewolf) Repeater: The party is going to be so cool cool! (Dressed up as Frankenstein) Lex: No, Repeater. Cool cool doesn't go well together! (Dressed up as a nerd) Super Brainz: BRAINZZZ!!! Ugh...hated this costume. Zuma Frog stole it from me again! (Dressed up as a news reporter) Zuma Frog: *snickers* (Dressed up as a ghost, though a little awkwardly) Bjorn: *sarcastically* Oh cool. I'm a uni-CORN. (Dressed up in a corn cob costume) Jelo: ''(dressed as a Ghostbuster) If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood, who ya gonna call? ''The rest of my roster enter, with their costumes on. Star: '''I'm as sunny as I can get! '''Janna: ''*dancing the Peanut Butter Jelly Time dance* IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JANNA TIME! '''Kirby: '''Come on in guys! '''Mega-Man: '''Hello! (Dressed as a vampire) '''Kirby: '''Why'd you come back? '''Mega-Man: '''I wanna see if the rumors are true about Fluff always hosting the best Holiday Parties! '''Fluff: '''They are the best parties! I gots snacks and... snacks... and more snacks, theres way more to explain... I'm just to lazy to explain anything. '''Mega-Man: '''Go figure. ''Jenny arrives, dressed up as a vampire. Jenny: '''Did I miss the party? '''Kirby: No the party is just starting! Were possibly waiting for more guests! The arrival of new guests The party is in full motion, music is playing at full beat, eggs and toilet paper are covering the castle. Kirby: 'Hey... is that Dr. Stitch? '''Fluff: '''Yeah... It looks like he's gonna need some stitches in his shape! '''Kirby: '''That's probably just his costume, you know, it's nice that he's not trying to destroy you '''Fluff: '''Hey he brought friends from PVZ! '''Kirby: '''Yeah... and... Zomboss... Wait a minute. FLUFF! THOSE ARE ACTUAL ZOMBIES DON'T LET THEM IN! '''Fluff: '''Don't worry Kirby! I'll open the door for them! ''Kirby slams the door-shut... then goes up to the DJ's Table, and grabs a Mic 'Kirby: '''Hey! Check, check. Emergency Situation here! (Turns off the music) '''Bandanna Dee: '''HEY! I LIKE THAT SONG! '''Kirby: '''Yeah and you'll listen to me if you ever want to here it again! There are zombies on Fluff's lawn, and we need to fight them before they- '''Mega-Man: '''Kirby... just because it's Halloween, doesn't mean we'll believe that zombie trick you pull on us ever year! '''Kirby: '''BUT IT'S REAL! '''Waddle Dee: '''It's the blob who cried Zombie all over again. Yeesh... Get a new joke. '''Kirby: '''Fluff... (Puts down the mic) You believe me right? '''Fluff: '''I think. ''Suddenly, ominous music starts to play... '???: '''So, you guys are throwing a Halloween party, eh? And you did not invite me!? '''Fluff: '''Because we didn't know who you are... and were kind of in a predicament with a zombie problem right now. '''Jelo: '''Wait.....who are you? '???: 'Oh, just your bestest friend! It is I! Galaximus! '''Jenny: '''You? Why? '''Galaximus: '''Jen, Halloween is my favorite holiday! Like my devil costume? I made it myself! '''Kirby: '''Best friend? Hmmm... I THINK NOT! Either way! (Eats a Ghost Pepper) I have a zombie hoard to get rid of! '''Fluff: '''I'll help! (Takes a Mini-Tankbot out of his garage) Story Two: Tale of the Haunted AK-O-Lantern ''Disclaimer: Cappy is now on Peach's head for the remainder of this whole story, and Mario also isn't in this story. Also, Peach is in an explorer outfit. Once again, Rosie is called Rosalina. NEO-STAR - STAGE 1 - EVENING. WEATHER: RAINY An island is surrounded by water, and on that island is a temple that leads to the inside of a Volcano. Moments later, a plane flies toward the island. 'Bandanna Dee: '''Fluff, you can't drive a plane! '''Fluff: '''Of course I can! ''The plane gets struck by lightning, and then crashes into a tree, on the island. '''Cappy: '''Oh great, Fluff! Look what you've done! '''Peach: '''Oh gosh.... '''Cappy: '''Princess Toadstool, are you okay? '''Peach: *dizzy* Yeah... I guess... 'Kirby: '''Neither of you can drive a plane. (Puts on a pith hat) Let's just find that relic that the museum wanted. '''Fluff: '''What was it again? '''Kirby: '''The AK-O-Lantern. It was once said back in the Mayan times, it was able to possess those who opposed to the sacrifices. '''Cappy: '''Eep. '''Jenny: '''Ugh.... that was a rough ride... '''Galaximus: '''A thing that possess people. Hey- I gotta try that sometime! '''Rosalina: AAH! '''Galaximus, I don't know how the heck you ended up in our plane, but we deserve to know why you're here. Uhhh, wha? '''Galaximus: '''Well, well, well- if it isn't the so-called protector of the cosmos, whom I shall overthrow! You guys caught me in a good mood. I'm not gonna hurt you. Decided to tag along. '''Kirby: '''Well... As leader... keep your eyes peeled for Booby-Traps '''Fluff: '*Snicker* eheheh 'Kirby: '''OH GROW UP! '''Rosalina: ''Kay then. Just don't try to overthrow my position as the princess of the cosmos! Well, technically, the other Rosalina was the princess of the cosmos, but she disappeared, and now I'm finding myself taking her place.Category:Stories